


All the Shiny Things

by phoenixwaller



Series: Shiny Things [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A/B/O Dynmics, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthing, Bonding, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Heat Sex, Humor, Knotting, M/M, Mention of blood, Mild Angst, More tags to be added, Mpreg, Nesting, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, One chapter per prompt, Pampering, Rimming, Scenting, Sex, YOI Omegaverse Week, bonding bites, courting, handwaving away the icky parts, heat - Freeform, just happy baby making, possessive, slick, territorial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-25 06:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/pseuds/phoenixwaller
Summary: Victor Nikiforov just knew that when Yuri Katsuki said "be my coach" during the banquet, what he really meant was "be my alpha." However, after arriving in Hasetsu with his package on display he's dismayed to find his intended mate running at every turn. He soon learns that if he wants to mate Yuri he needs to do things the right way.Yuri Katsuki has never been properly courted by an alpha. Besides the fact that he was only a dime-a-dozen skater, what alpha in their right mind would get him the treasures for his den that he truly coveted? It was madness to think that any alpha would willingly send him gifts bearing photos of famous alpha Victor Nikiforov. Yet, as anonymous gifts start arriving he realizes that there may be an alpha for him after all.





	1. Courting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my YOI Omegaverse Week fic. My plan is to have one chapter per day, each chapter based around the keyword prompt. I'm pretty sure most chapters will be fairly short. 
> 
> This fic will be fun and loving, and if that sounds like something you'd like smash that subscribe button so you don't miss the rest of the story. There won't be smut for a few chapters, but my readers know me, and we all know I'll get there before the week is out. 
> 
> Anyway, relax, sit back and enjoy.

“Chriiiiiis,” Victor whined into the phone. “What do I do? I came all the way to Japan for Yuri, and now he keeps running away from me!”

Chris chuckled on the other end, a sound that felt almost mocking to Victor’s wounded pride. 

“I would run away too if I were him,” Chris replied, voice curling around the French words. “What with you walking around with your big ole alpha cock on display and all.”

Victor pouted. “It was only the one time Chris.”

“Victor, you pretty much arrived with your dick out. That he didn’t immediately toss your nude ass back out is a sure sign that he wants you there. Give him some time. He’s usually much more reserved than he was at the banquet.”

“But  _ Chriiiis _ , he smells so good, and he gets this cute little embarrassed look every time I ask if he wants to do anything. But he keeps running away. How can I let him know I’m interested if he keeps disappearing?”

“What have you tried?”

Victor thought about it for a few seconds. “Well… as you already pointed out I let him get a good look at my cock right away. I even winked when I said that I would be his coach, so that he would know I know that coach was only part of what he’d asked. But he didn’t seem interested. Then Yurio arrived, and we held the skate-off... 

“Oh Chris,” Victor hummed happily. “The way he hugged me, and asked me to watch, and said he’d be the tastiest katsudon… I told him I love katsudon…”

“Isn’t that his favorite food?”

“Yes, but… he said it first! Then the way he skated. Every movement was pure omega seduction. He was dancing for  _ me _ out there Chris. After… in the locker room, I told him I wanted to eat katsudon all night, and I winked at him to let him know I meant him.”

“How’d that go?”

“Not as planned.” Victor whined again. “His mom stayed up making katsudon until nearly midnight. I lost count of how many bowls came out of the kitchen for us and the people celebrating.”

Chris roared with laughter, which only made Victor pout. “Then as soon as Yurio left he started running away again.”

“What else have you tried?” Chris said, unable to restrain the dwindling laughter. 

“I’ve asked if he wants to have sleepovers so we can… ahem… get to know each other better. I tell him to seduce me on the ice all the time, which he does, but he never tries to seduce me  _ off _ the ice.”

Chris let out a long-suffering sigh. “Victor… have you tried… I dunno… courting him?”

“Why would I court him? He already asked me to be his alpha. Sure he said coach… but we were at the banquet, and there were people around. The way his hips were moving though, and that sweet smell…” Victor paused to sigh. “I know what he really meant was alpha.”

“The Yuri you met at the banquet is very different from everyday Yuri. He might be embarrassed, or think you assumed he really meant coach. Besides, it’s  _ nice _ to be courted. I know as alphas we usually do the courting, but all those little gestures mean something.”

“What do I do?”

“Start slower,” Chris offered. “Go back and do all those little things that alphas are  _ supposed _ to do before hopping into an omega’s nest. Get him shiny things for his den, trinkets and plush things he can line his nest with. Let him know you see all of him, and that he’s not just a gorgeous piece of omega ass you want to repeatedly stick that alpha cock of yours into.”

Victor whined. “But where do I  _ start _ ?”

“You’re hopeless Victor,” Chris said with another sigh. “Luckily your best friend has you covered. While you were busy moping about your missing bae at Worlds, I actually did something about it.”

“What could you do?” Victor demanded. “He wasn’t there!”

“No, but did you see who  _ was _ ?”

“No?”

“His coach, Celestino.”

“I thought he had a couple competitors in the ladies’ portion.”

“He did, but he also had a male skater there, an adorable little omega from Thailand that I’m tempted to court myself named Phichit.”

“Ok…?”

Chris groaned. “Phichit was Yuri’s roommate before he moved back to Japan. If anybody is going to know how to court Yuri, it’ll be him.”

“Chris, you’re brilliant!”

“Not so fast mon cher. Adorable little Phichit seems to have it in his head that you’ve broken our dear Yuri’s heart. He might not be as inclined to help as you think.”

“I don’t care. Give me his deets.”

“Sending them to you now.”

“You’re a lifesaver Chris. I owe you.”

Chris chuckled. “I’ll add it to the list of things you owe me on.”

Victor smiled. 

There was mumbling in the background, then Chris was back. “I gotta go. My break is over and Josef wants to go over the step sequence of my new program again.”

“Ok. Thanks for talking to me.”

“Victor?”

“Hmm?”

“Good luck. I’ve known Yuri for several years and I think you two could make a good match.”

Victor smiled. “Thanks. Say hi to Josef for me.”

“I will.”

“Bye.”

“Bye.”

Victor took a breath and pulled up Phichit’s contact details. He estimated the time difference, and while it was getting late in Thailand, it was earlier than it was in Japan. He just had to hope that Phichit would share what he knew. 

“Phichit!” came the enthusiastic response as soon as the phone was answered. 

“Hi um… Phichit Chulanont?”

“Yeah? Who is this?”

“Victor Nikiforov.”

There was a squeal, then a beat of silence. “How do I know you’re really him? Switch to video!”

Victor chuckled and thumbed the button that switched the call to video. He waved at the energetic-looking omega on the other end. “Hi!”

Phichit squealed again, then frowned. “Wait a moment, I’m supposed to be pissed off at you.”

Victor blinked a couple times before tilting his head to the side. “About that… mind telling me what I did wrong?”

“Did wrong?!?!” Phichit practically yelled, and Victor was glad that Yuri was out for late-night practice at the rink. “You broke Yuri’s heart!”

“What? When?”

“At the Grand Prix Final! You didn’t recognize him and treated him like a fan instead of a fellow competitor!”

“What? When?” Victor repeated. 

“After the free skate! He was looking at you and you asked if he wanted a commemorative photo!”

Victor blinked again. “But… I ask  _ all _ the competitors if they want a photo. I’ve had them ask so many times I just offer now.”

“So you didn’t think he was just a fan?”

“No? Why would I? He was dragging along a bag of gear and had his credentials badge hanging around his neck, not to mentioned that we’d practiced on the same ice for days by then.”

Phichit sighed. “Oh Yuri…”

Victor echoed the sigh. 

“So… VIctor Nikiforov calls me out of the blue. Considering we’ve never done much more than exchange pleasantries I’m assuming you have a reason?”

“I need your help!” Victor declared. 

“Oh?”

“How do I court Yuri? What shiny things does he like in his den or nest?”

There was a beat of silence, then Phichit burst into laughter. 

“What?” Victor asked. “What is it?”

Phichit was wiping tears of laughter from his face. “Just… I think you’re the only alpha in the world who would actually  _ like _ courting Yuri Katsuki.”

“What does that mean?”

Phichit laughed again. “Let me tell you about his den.”

* * *

 

There was no question about it. Yuri was being courted. 

He looked over the newest additions to his collection of treasures and sighed. He bought so much merchandise of Victor that he hadn’t realized it at first, but the latest arrival sealed the deal. 

It was a set of charms that had only been made available inside Russia. Yuri had wanted them so badly that he even had alerts set up for them if they ever went on sale or auction outside the country.

He  _ knew _ he hadn’t ordered them, they were still on his wishlist… along with several other recent arrivals. 

His fingers fanned over the charms, brushing the surface as if they might disappear if he looked away. The plastic was cool and Victor’s permanent smile radiant. 

Just seeing the charms on his bed made him giddy, and he couldn’t hold back the happy noises bubbling from his throat. 

He snatched the charms up and held them to his chest, laughing and crying from joy. He was being  _ courted _ , and whoever it was knew  _ exactly _ what he liked in his den. He’d never had more than a few token offerings of chocolates or flowers before, the alphas who’d tried giving up before ever revealing themselves.

Yuri held the plastic charms up and sniffed at them, but no lingering scent of the alpha that sent them remained. He sighed. It wasn’t unexpected, but it would have been nice. 

Not that he could smell much besides Victor himself. The alpha’s scent, warm and comforting, hung thick in their wing of the residence. 

Which raised another question: What alpha was so masochistic as to send charms and images of  _ another  _ alpha to court an omega?

Yuri shook his head and curled his fingers around the charms again. He’d tuck them in and around his nest later, but for the time being he wanted to treasure them. 

He was being  _ courted _ !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> Next time: Scenting
> 
> Head over to tumblr and yell at me about Yuri On Ice at [phoenixwaller.tumblr.com](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


	2. Scenting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor preens at seeing how Yuri treasures his gifts, while new ones continue to delight the omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! So much love for the first chapter. Thank you everybody! I hope this story continues to delight. 
> 
> If you've been enjoying this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Victor peeked outside his bedroom and into the hall, checking to make sure Yuri’s door was closed and that the onsen sounded busy enough that nobody would come upstairs to check on them. Seeing that the coast was clear he took a few silent steps to Yuri’s door and sat down outside it. 

He took a deep breath, and a smile immediately settled across his face. 

Yuri had run by a few minutes earlier clutching Victor’s latest offering to his chest. Of course he didn’t know that Victor was sending them, but somehow that made it all the better. Victor’s alpha preened at seeing the omega hoarding his gifts like treasure. 

The smell of happy omega filtered through the door, and he could just make out Yuri’s adorable delighted noises. 

Victor had to contain his own answering rumble. Things were still too tenuous between them. The day at the beach several weeks prior had opened up one avenue of communication, but he didn’t want to push, to drive the sweet omega away again. 

He had been granted a second chance, and he was determined to not let it slip through his fingers. 

Victor took another deep breath, tasting the sweetness of Yuri’s delighted scent. 

He’d sent a limited-edition poster this time, one marked as high-priority on the wish list that Phichit had so graciously shared the link to. 

Victor smiled. His intended mate was decorating his den with images of  _ him _ . Trinkets bearing his face likely hid in the lining of his nest. It was a high honor, and he still didn’t know what he’d done to deserve such praise. 

Shifting from behind the door, and Victor stood so as not to be caught. 

He listened. It sounded like Yuri was making room for the new poster. He smiled again and released some of his scent near the door. He then walked the short hall, making sure it was well scented. 

Just because it was his face decorating Yuri’s den didn’t mean he could slack about protecting his omega. A happy and content omega was one who was open to mating, and Victor wouldn’t let any other alpha get a whiff of that intoxicating aroma. 

Once he was confident that the only smell in the hall was his, he went back to his bedroom and pulled a box from storage. Inside were his comp copies of all his official merchandise going back more than a decade. 

His eyes roamed the collection, and his smile widened as he thought of Yuri hoarding the items as treasures. 

He spied something and chuckled. It was perfect, such a tiny run that it hadn’t even been sold online. 

It was time to step up his courting game. 

* * *

 

“Yuri,” Hiroko said, stepping out of the kitchen. “Another package arrived for you today.”

All the exhaustion from practice melted away, replaced with excitement over a new treasure. He rushed over and picked it up, turning the box and trying to guess what was inside. 

“So do you know who it is yet?” Hiroko asked, soft smile on her face. 

Yuri tilted his head to the side. “What do you mean?”

Hiroko chuckled. “I know the signs of courting baby boy. You’ve been receiving a lot of packages, and it’s impossible to miss your happy smell. You’re being courted by an alpha. Do you know who it is?”

Yuri clutched the box to his chest and shook his head. “No. Not yet.”

Hiroko smiled. “It’s a brave alpha who would send things of Vicchan to you. They must want to make you very happy indeed.”

Yuri blushed and nodded. 

Hiroko chuckled. “Go on baby boy. I can see you’re itching to find out what your newest treasure is.”

Yuri smiled and took several steps toward his room before turning back to his mother. “Kaasan?”

“Hmm?”

“What did Tousan court you with?”

Hiroko smiled fondly. “Teacups.”

“Teacups?”

Hiroko’s smile softened as she reflected. “I used to love collecting antique teacups. But I knew he was the alpha for me when the teacups started arriving with kintsugi.”

“Really, why?”

Hiroko nodded. “There is more meaning in that than just a teacup. Kintsugi makes a piece unique. There will never be another that breaks in that way again. With that he said that he considered me one-of-a-kind as well. Kintsugi also shows that when something is precious and breaks, that with care and precision it can be mended. With that he admitted that things wouldn’t always be perfect, but if we cared we could always mend whatever was wrong.”

“Wow…” Yuri breathed. He thought of the treasures that he’d received. “What… what if there isn’t a deeper meaning?”

“Meaning is what you make of it baby boy. What matters most is that the gifts make you happy. If your heart sings with every token, then your alpha has done well.”

“Really?”

Hiroko patted his arm. “Really. Now… go open your newest treasure.”

Yuri nodded and, clutching the box to his chest, hurried to his den.  He shut the door behind him and climbed into his nest before remembering that he needed scissors to cut the tape on the box. 

A blush heated his cheeks as he climbed out again and carried the box to his desk to open it. He carefully slit the tape, and for a few seconds hoped that the scent of his suitor would waft from the box. 

All he could smell was Victor, who had increasingly taken to scenting the hall for some reason. 

He opened the flaps and peered into the box. Inside was a stuffed poodle, wearing some kind of costume. 

He lifted the plush toy from the box and squealed before choking back the exclamation. The poodle was wearing Victor’s free skate outfit from two seasons prior, when he’d skated a theme of ice and magic. Silver snowflakes traveled up the blue and gray costume. The stuffed toy even had blue eyes. 

Yuri clutched the poodle tight as he carried it to his nest. He looked for signs of hand stitching, but soon noticed the official merchandise tag. 

His eyes widened. He’d never even seen  _ photos _ of the plush poodle, but it bore the same logo as almost all of Victor’s official merchandise. 

Tears were streaming down his face as he pressed his face to the toy. His scent carried pure joy. 

His suitor was so dedicated to ensuring his happiness that he’d found a treasure that Yuri hadn’t even realized he was missing. 

Yuri curled in his nest, clutching the poodle close and scenting it. 

When he met his alpha, he wanted them to take one whiff of the plush toy and know how much joy it had brought him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> Next Time: Victor gets territorial and possessive. 
> 
> Head over to tumblr and yell at me about Yuri On Ice at [phoenixwaller.tumblr.com](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


	3. Territory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor sends his best gift yet, but when it arrives there are unexpected reactions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll ok? I've got a lot of people dying from cute and fluff in the comments. 
> 
> Thanks so much for all the love. 
> 
> If you've been enjoying this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Early morning light filtered into the hall outside Yuri and Victor’s doors as the alpha stepped out of his room. He took a deep breath and allowed a pleased rumble to fill the space. 

Yuri’s sweet scent had seeped from his room overnight, and the underlying aroma of happy omega infused the air. It was a spice that had grown more intense with every gift over the past couple months. Each trinket and token brought a unique flair for a rich bouquet that tantalized the alpha in Victor. 

Yuri’s joy also showed in his skating, though Victor wondered if the omega was even aware of how much more seduction went into every move. The twist of hips, the sweep of arms, and the captivating whirlwind of his spins all were of an omega displaying for their intended mate. 

After a few minutes of savoring Yuri’s scent Victor set to what had become a morning ritual, protecting the territory leading to the omega. He started at the far end of the hall, releasing his scent, marking the space as his. He took a couple steps toward Yuri’s door, and repeated the process until Yuri’s scent had been pushed back to his den; where no other alpha could get close enough to smell it without  _ knowing _ they were in Victor’s space. 

Confident that Yuri was safe from prowling alphas Victor retreated to his room to retrieve the next gift. He’d been unsure when Phichit asked if he had it, and had said that it wasn’t on the list of things Yuri didn’t have, but the Thai omega had been insistent. He said that Yuri had waited hours in the online queue for preorders to open, but a thunderstorm only a couple minutes before sales started knocked the electricity out in their apartment, and by the time Yuri was able to reconnect the limited edition run had sold out. 

According to Phichit, Yuri had moped for weeks, his scent so sad that even mated alphas started following him around in a protective manner.

Victor bundled the present and jogged from the onsen to the delivery service he’d been using. Only a single employee was behind the counter when he arrived and started browsing for a pretty box. 

A few minutes later he’d selected and carefully pushed the present into the bright blue box, making sure that it fit before sealing the edges with tape. 

The old omega behind the counter smiled kindly as he paid for the box and delivery, then Victor was on his way to the Ice Castle for his own practice before Yuri arrived. 

Soon enough noon rolled around. Victor and Yuri ate together, skated for another hour, then went their own ways. Yuri to Minako’s studio and Victor back to the onsen. 

Victor smiled as he stepped inside, seeing the bright blue box sitting just off to the side. He removed his shoes and headed toward his room to change into a jinbei and prepare for a shower. 

He was in the hall outside his room when he caught the distinct aroma of an unmated alpha challenging him. A warning growl formed low in his throat before the more personal scents cut through his territory markers. 

_ Mari.  _

He turned and made his way back to where she was waiting. They stared at each other for a few seconds before she spoke. 

“What are you doing?” she demanded, cigarette bobbing in her mouth. 

Victor blinked. “Preparing for a bath?”

She sighed, took out the cigarette and blew a long stream of gray smoke. “You know what I mean.”

Victor hummed. “Help me out here?”

Mari growled. “Yuri may not have figured it out yet, he’s a bit oblivious. But the rest of us caught on fairly quick, especially with you scenting the hall like this. You’ve been courting Yuri for the past few months, but he still doesn’t know it’s you. What game are you playing?”

Victor sighed and looked around. “I’m just courting him.”

Mari took another drag of her cigarette. “Are you planning on letting him know who keeps sending presents?”

Victor smiled. “Of course. When the time is right.”

“He’s pretty happy with your gifts you know.”

Victor nodded, smile widening. “I know, but now we’re approaching the start of the season, and…” he sighed. “I scared him away so easily early on, and we’re getting closer now. I don’t want to rush things and make him run again.”

“Baka...” Mari sighed, smoke wafting around her. “So this courting thing is real?”

“Wouldn’t I have stopped before now if it wasn’t?”

She studied him for a moment, then nodded. “Don’t hurt my baby brother.”

She turned and headed back to work, a cloud of warning scent in her wake. 

Victor exhaled slowly, then continued to change and bathe. He was just settling in again when Yuri ran past holding the blue box. 

He smiled and listened, but found out exactly how right Phichit had been when Yuri’s squeal of delight cut through the thin wall, followed by disbelieving chanting. 

Victor made his way to the hall to smell Yuri’s joy. He took several deep breaths and closed his eyes, imagining Yuri in his nest with the present: a dakimakura of Victor that had been released the year before. 

He envisioned Yuri in his nest, curled around the pillow bearing Victor’s likeness. 

He started growling. 

Victor caught himself and blinked. He looked around and sniffed the air, but no other alphas were around. He wondered what had made him growl. His intended mate was giddy over his newest present. 

Victor closed his eyes again, imagining Yuri wrapped around the pillow. 

He started growling again. 

His eyes flew open and he hurried back to his room before Yuri could notice the rumble from him. 

He closed the door and took a deep breath to clear his head. Maybe he was still smelling Mari without realizing it, or Toshiya. 

He leaned back against his pillows, only his and Makkachin’s scents in the room. 

He could still hear Yuri’s delighted noises from the other room, even if he couldn’t smell his joy. He smiled, imagining the easy tears that pricked at Yuri’s eyes, and how they might be flowing from happiness. He imagined him running his face over the pillow. 

He started growling again. 

Victor’s eyes went wide. It was imagining Yuri with the pillow that was causing him to growl. 

He teased through his tangled emotions. He was happy that his intended mate was happy, so that shouldn’t cause him to growl. 

None of the other gifts had caused such a reaction. 

Eventually he realized that the problem was the pillow itself. He was jealous of it and his alpha side viewed it as a challenger for Yuri’s affections. He sighed. “Damn…”

* * *

 

It had been three days since Yuri had received the Victor dakimakura from his anonymous suitor, and he still had trouble containing the occasional grin or bubble of happy omega noises. 

His feet flew over the ice, his emotions spread across the frozen surface. His jumps were aided by wings of joy. 

He needed to dance, to show his suitor how well each of the tokens had been received. He wondered who they were, whether they’d be watching during the regional competition. 

He reached the final pose of his short program and held it, breathing hard. Elation coursed through him at how well he’d danced. 

“Again!” Victor snapped. 

Yuri’s head whipped around and he stared at the silver-haired alpha, wondering what had been wrong. 

His eyes narrowed. Instead of returning to his starting position he skated toward the barrier to grab his water bottle. He took a long draught before looking at Victor. 

“Mind telling me what was wrong with it?” 

VIctor scowled. “Nothing. That’s why I want you to do it again.”

Yuri bristled. It wasn’t the first time over the past few days that his and Victor’s disparate moods had clashed. Worse, it seemed the longer Yuri’s happiness went on the more sour Victor’s became. 

He turned and met Victor’s gaze, determined to find out what was wrong before VIctor’s mood could bring his down. 

“What’s wrong Victor?” Yuri demanded. “Everything was fine a few days ago, then all of a sudden you were prickly and I can’t seem to do anything right.”

VIctor sighed and looked away. “It’s nothing.”

Yuri growled. “It’s obviously something. Even your territorial scenting of the hall is off, it’s so thick with warning I have to hurry to my room.”

Something about saying it out loud made it stick in Yuri’s head. He brought his hands to his face. 

“Oh... Oh Victor… I’m sorry, I thought you knew I’m being courted. My family does. I don’t know who it is yet, and when I find out we’ll figure out something so as not to disturb your territory.”

Victor’s eyes snapped back to Yuri. “It… it’s not that.”

A stone started forming in the pit of Yuri’s stomach. He realized how  _ much _ more merchandise of VIctor had made its way into his room over the preceding months.  

_ What if Victor saw? Did I leave my door open? _

Anxiety clawed through him. “Victor… I’m sorry. I… I didn’t want it to be weird. I know I should have told you about my collection. I…”

Victor shook his head again. “It’s not that either… Just let it go Yuri.”

Yuri wrung his hands. Victor’s tone said that he was close. He thought back, wondering could have set Victor off. His mood had changed about the same time the dakimakura arrived. 

The dakimakura!  _ Victor must know about it! _

Yuri’s eyes quivered. “I’m sorry Victor. I didn’t think… I didn’t know you knew. I didn’t realize how awkward it would be if you found out about the dakimakura.”

“That’s not it.” Victor growled. 

Victor  _ growled.  _

Yuri pulled at his hair, he was making it worse. “What is it then!”

VIctor snapped. “It’s that  _ thing! _ I can’t get the image of you wrapped around it out of my head. Cuddling it at night when you should be with me instead!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> Ya'll know i had to include one cliffhanger. Luckily it'll be resolved tomorrow!
> 
> Head over to tumblr and yell at me about Yuri On Ice at [phoenixwaller.tumblr.com](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


	4. Nesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a slip of the tongue Yuri finds out that Victor is jealous of the dakimakura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun Dun indeed. 
> 
> I love all ya'll's reactions in the comments. 
> 
> If you've been enjoying this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

“It’s that _thing!_ I can’t get the image of you wrapped around it out of my head. Cuddling it at night when you should be with me instead!”

Silence filled the Ice Castle, the echo of Victor’s declaration fading in the rafters.

Victor realized what he said. His attention snapped back to Yuri’s face, to his eyes… which were as wide as saucers with shock.

“Victor…” Yuri started. “Are you jealous of a pillow?”

“I’m sorry,” Victor said at the same time.

Another beat of silence.

Victor’s fingers tingled, ready to reach out, to grab Yuri if he tried to run.

Yuri swallowed, and Victor’s eyes were drawn to the bobbing of his Adam’s apple, so close to the scent gland he very much wanted to press his nose against.

“How… how did you know about it?” Yuri asked, voice barely above a whisper.

Victor’s eyes tracked back up to Yuri’s again. “Well… I… um…”

“Are…” Yuri started. “Are you the alpha who’s been courting me?”

Victor turned his face away as he nodded. “Yes.”

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

Victor chewed his lip. “I was scared. You kept running from me when I got here. I didn’t want to rush and make you run again.”

More silence.

“Please Yuri,” Victor said to fill the space. “Please don’t run…”

“Baka…” Yuri said. “Look at me?”

Victor felt the heat on his cheeks as he turned to the omega.

“Don’t ru…” Victor started.

Lips against his. His eyes flew wide before realizing that Yuri, beautiful, perfect Yuri, was kissing him.

He closed his eyes, savoring the moment and committing every detail to memory: The way his heart fluttered. The chap of Yuri’s lips and his hands bunched in his shirt. The barrier digging into his stomach where Yuri was pulling him into the kiss. The bite of the cold all around.

Victor slowly, carefully, moved his hands to rest at Yuri’s waist, pulling him as close as possible with the barrier between them. He breathed deep as they parted, relishing the smell of Yuri.

Victor opened his eyes. Yuri was smiling at him.

“May I continue to court you Yuri?” Victor whispered.

Yuri’s smile widened and he chuckled. “I think I already answered that, but in case you missed it…”

Yuri was kissing him again, and Victor melted into it.

“Yuri…” Victor breathed when it ended again.

Yuri smiled up at him, then he was gone. Victor took a sharp breath and watched him skate to the barrier. Yuri grabbed his blade guards and slipped them on.

“Yuri?” Victor asked as the other man moved to a bench and started to remove his skates.

Yuri smiled up at him. “I’m declaring practice over for the day.”

Victor could only nod and watch. Then they were in the bright summer air, Yuri leading him back to the onsen. He followed silently, trusting the man he wanted as his mate.

They removed their shoes, and Yuri took Victor’s hand as he led him through the house, down their hall, and into his den.

Victor’s breath caught in his throat as he stepped over the threshold. He’d never been in Yuri’s den, that sacred space that only an omega’s most trusted people were allowed into. He took in the space, the posters of himself on the walls. The stickers on the bedframe, evidence of a younger Yuri’s first attempts at personalizing his nest, and the smell of an undeniably happy Yuri.

Yuri released his hand, and Victor dared not move, afraid that any deviation from Yuri’s desires would destroy the moment.

Yuri pulled a trunk around and opened it. Victor could tell by what he could see that it was Yuri’s treasure box.

Yuri smiled at him as he reached into the nest and retrieved the offending dakimakura. Victor couldn’t restrain himself as his alpha side growled at his competition for Yuri’s affections.

Yuri laughed and carefully pushed the pillow into the box before closing it again and putting it away.

Yuri smiled as he turned back to Victor. He stepped close and took the fabric of Victor’s shirt between two fingers, tugged, and released.

Victor didn’t need words to know that his omega wanted him to take off his shirt. He scrambled to pull the fabric over his head.

Yuri smiled as Victor stood there, shirtless, then he removed his glasses and set them on the desk.

“Yuri?” Victor whispered.

Yuri’s fingers along Victor’s chest, leaving trails of fire along his skin as the omega explored. Victor shuddered at the intensity of the touch.

Yuri pressed close and nuzzled at Victor’s jaw. Victor immediately understood and tilted his head, exposing his scent gland. Then Yuri’s nose was pressed against it and rubbing.

Victor did the only thing he could, he released some of his scent.

A soft rumble filled the room as Yuri kissed and sniffed at his scent gland, and Victor realized that the omega was purring.

The spell broken, Victor wrapped his arms around Yuri and held him close as an answering growl formed low in his throat.

“Yuri…” Victor murmured, letting his hands slip beneath Yuri’s shirt to the smooth skin underneath.

Victor wanted more, wanted to feel Yuri’s skin against his own. “Not fair,” he protested, tugging at Yuri’s shirt to indicate the problem.

Yuri hummed and stepped back.

Victor watched as Yuri moved to the nest, tugging off his shirt along the way. Once he was surrounded by blankets and pillows he held out his hands. “Join me?”

Victor wasted no time, taking the couple steps toward the nest and allowing Yuri to help him in. As soon as he was kneeling in the nest Yuri moved in again, pressing their chests together and breathing from Victor’s scent gland.

“A part of me always hoped it was you,” Yuri said softly. “But I never let that voice get too loud. I’d never been properly courted before, and… I didn’t want to ruin whatever chances I had if it wasn’t you.”

“Really?” Victor murmured, pressing kisses to Yuri’s hair and breathing his sweet scent.

“Mmhmm,” Yuri replied, and Victor could hear the gentle purr starting again.

Victor slid his fingers under Yuri’s chin and tilted his head to look into his eyes. “It is me. It was always me.”

Yuri dipped his head to kiss Victor’s fingers. “Each of your presents made me so happy.”

Victor smiled. “I hope to make you happy for a long time.”

Yuri’s eyes met his again.

“May I kiss you Yuri?”

Yuri laughed, a sound that was full of surprise and joy. He nodded.

Victor tipped Yuri’s chin up again and pressed his lips to his. They were warm, and plush, and Victor couldn’t help it when his tongue darted out to taste them. Then they were parting in welcome, and Victor slid his tongue into the warmth of Yuri’s mouth, exploring and dancing with Yuri’s.

Yuri’s arms sliding up his chest, and his wrist… his wrist dragged across Victor’s scent gland, exchanging their scents. The implications made Victor shudder in delight.

Without breaking the kiss Yuri started guiding Victor to lay down in the nest, and he followed the omega’s lead. Soon they were curled into one another, kissing while wrists traveled across each other’s skin, scenting the other and marking them as a courting pair.

The kisses eventually slowed, but the touches remained, helping to strengthen the new bond between them. The only sounds were not words, but Yuri’s purring and Victor’s answering growls.

It felt like hours of blissfully scenting his intended mate when Yuri finally spoke. “Feel better?”

“Hmm?” Victor murmured. “I feel great.”

Yuri chuckled and pressed a kiss to Victor’s collarbone. “I meant your mood. Is the jealousy over that pillow gone?”

Victor looked to where their clothed legs were tangled together, and sniffed at their combined scents rising between them. He grinned and swiped his wrist over Yuri’s scent gland one more time. “Mm-hmm. You smell like me now.”

Yuri blushed. “I like smelling like you, Victor.”

“Vitya,” he said.

“Hmm?”

Victor closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against Yuri’s. “I’d like it very much if you would call me Vitya.”

“Ok… Vitya.”

Victor hummed and kissed Yuri again.

He spied the costumed poodle off to one side and picked it up. He brought it to his nose and took a deep breath, immediately the scent of an overjoyed Yuri filled him.

Yuri was blushing. “I love that one so much.”

Victor smiled. “I thought you might.”

“Where’s it even from? I’d never known about it.”

“A small charity event in Saint Petersburg. They only made five hundred. Half were for sale, half were donated to children’s hospitals.”

“Wow.”

Victor smiled and set the plush back. He took another look around the den. “How long have you been collecting my merchandise?”

Yuri blushed. “Since I was twelve.”

“Before you even presented?”

Yuri nodded. “Everybody kinda knew already though. I had strong nesting instincts even as a child, and unlike alpha children and even some omegas mine didn’t dissipate. I think partially due to my anxiety.”

Victor ran his thumb over Yuri’s cheek. “You have a wonderful den, and your nest is so comfortable.”

Yuri blushed crimson. “Thank you.”

Victor and Yuri had just started kissing again when Mari’s voice floated up, calling them down for lunch. They uncurled, kissing as they moved, then climbed from the nest.

Victor was just reaching for his discarded shirt when Yuri snatched it from the floor. The omega pressed it to his nose, then turned and tucked it into his nest.

Victor smiled and pulled Yuri close for another kiss. “Does that mean I can steal yours?”

Yuri blushed, then cast about. He snatched the poodle from the nest. “How about I lend you this?”

Victor felt his own cheeks redden. He nodded and took another deep breath from the toy.

“I’ll see you downstairs?” Yuri asked.

Victor nodded, almost in a daze as he left Yuri’s den to get a new shirt. He placed the scented toy on his pillows, grabbed a new shirt and made his way to the family dining room.

He took a seat next to Yuri and tangled their fingers together.

“Baka…” Mari said as she came in carrying a tray of food. “Did you two finally figure it out?”

Yuri blushed, and Victor squeezed his hand.

Mari set down the food. “About time.”

Then she was gone again, and Victor couldn’t hold back. He allowed himself a deep breath from Yuri’s scent gland as he leaned in to kiss his omega again.

* * *

 

Everything was different, and yet everything was the same. They still trained at Ice Castle every day. Victor was still a strict coach, but now Yuri knew who he was dancing for. He poured seduction into the dance for his alpha, every movement showing his potential mate how happy he was.

They were still sleeping separately, Yuri in his nest and Victor in his bed, but he didn’t think it would stay that way for much longer.

Every morning Victor scented the hall, and came into Yuri’s den. He woke up in his alpha’s arms, and they took time to start the day by kissing and scenting each other in the nest.

They stole kisses during breaks, and cuddled in the onsen. Victor snuggled Yuri almost to sleep every night before retreating to his own bed.

They had yet to have sex, but Victor never pushed, allowing Yuri to get there on his own time.

Yuri decided. The regional championships were only a few days away. He was going to seduce his mate, win, and ask if they could sleep together… and _sleep_ together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> Today's prompt was nesting/pampering. I think I managed with some loving scenting and pampering in the nest. 
> 
> Tomorrow's prompt is heat/rut, so... yanno... time to break out the sexytimes. 
> 
> Head over to tumblr and yell at me about Yuri On Ice at [phoenixwaller.tumblr.com](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


	5. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri's decided to ask Victor to start sleeping together, and _sleeping_ together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sing songs* smut smut smut smut smutty smut smut
> 
> Come on, who wasn't waiting for this chapter?
> 
> If you've been enjoying this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Victor reached out and tangled his and Yuri’s fingers together as they walked through the park in Fukuoka. They’d decided to stay the night after the block championships ended, and were on their way back to the hotel from a late dinner. 

“Tomorrow’s a free day,” Victor stated, eyes tracking to Yuri. “What do you want to do?”

Yuri turned to him, and Victor could have sworn that he saw the beginnings of a blush on his cheeks. 

“Yuri?” he asked after a couple minutes. 

Yuri offered him a smile before casting about the park. He spied whatever he was looking for, and soon Victor was being guided to a bench. 

They sat and Victor smiled, waiting for Yuri to work through his thoughts. 

“Vitya…” Yuri finally said, blush clearer on his cheeks. “I’ve… been thinking.”

Victor took both of Yuri’s hands in his, thumbs bumping over his knuckles. “What is it solnyshko?”

Yuri’s blush deepened. “If… if it’s ok… I’d…”

“Hmm?” Victor prodded after several seconds of silence. 

Yuri squeezed his eyes shut. “I’d like… I’d like to start sleeping with you… at night… and... um... sleeping with you... the other way... as well… if you want that.”

Victor tilted Yuri’s chin up and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. He ran his thumbs along Yuri’s cheeks until the sweet omega opened his eyes. “Is this really what you want Yuri? I don’t want to rush you.”

Yuri smiled and nodded. “I love cuddling and scenting every morning and night, but I want more. I want to fall asleep in your arms, and…” Yuri paused while his blush spread again. “I want to know what it’s like to be with you.”

Victor smiled. “I’d like that too.”

Yuri’s gaze softened. “Really?”

Victor nodded and pressed their foreheads together. “Really.”

Yuri was fidgeting, and Victor took his hands again. 

“Can we… can we start tonight?” Yuri whispered. 

“Which one?” Victor asked. 

“Um… both.” 

Victor’s heart fluttered in his chest at the thought of making love to Yuri for the first time, and of him sleeping in his arms. 

“I’d need to stop at a drug store on the way to the hotel,” Victor said. “For protection.”

“I’m on birth control,” Yuri stated. “And… I trust you if you say you’re clean.”

“Are you sure?” Victor asked, searching Yuri’s face. “It’s ok if you want me to wear one.”

Yuri smiled and nodded. “I…” he chewed his lip and blushed crimson. “I want it…”

Victor growled softly in appreciation. “Ok.” 

“There’s… one more thing,” Yuri said. 

“What is it?”

Yuri worried his lip to the point Victor was tempted to put lip balm on it. 

“It’s… well… um… My heat… It starts right after the Cup of China.”

“Ok…” Victor replied, hoping that Yuri was asking what it seemed he was. 

“I was… will you spend it with me Vitya?”

Victor smiled and tipped Yuri’s chin up for another kiss. “I’d be honored.”

Tears pricked at the corners of Yuri’s eyes and Victor wiped them away before they could fall. He leaned in and claimed Yuri’s lips. 

Then Yuri was standing, and blushing, and fidgeting, and couldn’t be any more adorable. Victor smiled at his mate and waited for him to gather his nerves. Finally he nodded. 

“Ok,” Yuri said. “Let’s go back to the hotel.”

Victor allowed Yuri to lead but noticed there was a nervous tremble in Yuri’s hands. They were almost to the hotel when Victor stopped them. 

“Yuri, solnyshko, are you nervous?”

Yuri blushed and nodded. 

Victor ran his thumbs over his cheeks. “Why? Is there anything i can do? Do you want to wait?”

Yuri bit his lip and shook his head. “No… it’s just… this…” He squeezed his eyes shut. “This will be my first time and…”

Victor took a deep breath, exhaling slowly before pressing his lips to Yuri’s forehead. “We’ll go slow, at your speed. And we can stop at any time. I mean it. And we’ll stop or change what we’re doing if anything hurts. I want sex to only be enjoyable for you.”

Yuri smiled and leaned his head against Victor’s shoulder. “I trust you.”

Then they were in the room and Yuri was fidgeting again. “What… how…?”

Victor smiled and pulled him into his arms. “Let’s start with kissing and scenting, and let it go from there.”

Yuri smiled and VIctor kissed him. Soon they’d moved to the bed, losing their clothes along the way. Victor growled as they moved, getting whiffs of Yuri’s slick. 

They were grinding, pressing hardened cocks against hips, when Victor pulled Yuri on top of him so that the omega was straddling him. He moved one hand to cup Yuri’s ass. 

“May I?” he rumbled. 

Yuri blushed and nodded, then gasped as Victor’s fingers brushed against his entrance. The gasp turned into a lusty moan as Victor massaged the ring of muscle. 

“Good?” Victor asked as he felt the tension start to melt away. He could already feel Yuri trying to thrust against his hand. 

Yuri nodded. 

“Want more?”

“Yes,” Yuri whimpered. 

Victor made sure his fingers were covered in slick, then pressed one inside. 

Yuri whimpered and pressed his nose to Victor’s scent gland. 

“You ok?” Victor murmured. 

Yuri nodded, hips moving against the intrusion. “More…”

Victor chuckled and started moving his finger in and out. 

Yuri opened quickly, and soon the omega was writhing on Victor, grinding his cock against his stomach and begging for more. 

Victor pulled his fingers free and used the sweet-smelling slick on his cock, then lined himself up so that Yuri could feel him. 

“Go at whatever pace feels good,” Victor said as Yuri pushed against him. 

Then Yuri was sitting up and slowly sinking down onto Victor’s cock. Victor growled in a mix of lust and approval as his omega opened around him. 

Yuri’s hips rolled and swivelled as he took more of his alpha, recreating the dance of eros for Victor’s eyes alone. His name fell from Yuri’s lips like a chant, and Victor was utterly captivated. 

Then he was completely sheathed inside Yuri, and he allowed himself the bliss of finally being with the man he loved. 

Yuri’s nose on his scent gland again as they both adjusted. 

“Are you ok?” Victor murmured. 

“Feels good,” Yuri whimpered into his neck. “Full.”

Victor growled softly at the praise. “You feel amazing too.”

Yuri started moving slowly, rocking his hips while keeping his nose pressed against Victor’s scent gland, and as he adjusted Victor started meeting his thrusts, angling slightly different each time. 

Yuri cried out, back arching after one thrust and Victor chuckled. “There you are,” he growled. He moved his hands to Yuri’s hips and held tight as he thrust to hit the same spot inside him again. 

“Ah, Vitya… ah!” Yuri cried as Victor continued to thrust just right. Then he gave a particularly firm thrust. “

“Alpha!”

Victor growled. Yuri sat back up, bouncing on his cock faster and harder with his hands braced on Victor’s knees. The room smelled of aroused alpha and omega, and sex. 

Victor could feel his knot starting to swell, and Yuri gasped with every thrust, stretching around it. 

“Fuck Yuri…” Victor growled in appreciation. “You’re stunning.”

Yuri bounced, and Victor could feel in the erratic motions how close he was. He reached between them and stroked Yuri’s weeping cock. 

“Alpha! Alpha!”

Victor thrust, trying to drive his omega to bliss. 

“Knot me alpha!” Yuri cried as ropes of cum erupted from his cock. 

Victor’s other hand tightened on Yuri’s hip and he thrust hard, keeping Yuri’s orgasm going as long as possible. Then as the omega started to come down Victor finally allowed his own bliss. He thrust deep and held Yuri on him as his knot expanded, tying them together, pulsing seed deep inside.

Yuri collapsed against his chest, purring softly. Victor used his clean hand to pet and soothe him. “Doing ok?” he asked after a couple quiet minutes. 

Yuri nodded. “Feels good.”

Victor growled softy. “Good.” 

They basked in the afterglow until Victor’s knot went down. Then he cleaned his omega and pulled him into his arms to sleep their first full night together.

* * *

 

Yuri could feel the pre-heat itch under his skin as they sat with Chris and Phichit in the Beijing hotel. He’d long since lost track of the conversation in his urge to get back up to the room and nest for the night. 

“... So there we were,” Phichit said. “It was late. Practice for Skate Canada started the next morning, and Celestino was lost in Mississauga with a van full of tired skaters. That was a great night, right Yuri?”

Yuri wondered if they had enough blankets for a nest. 

“Right?” Phichit pressed. 

“Yuri?” Victor asked. 

Yuri snapped to attention. “Sorry, what?”

“That time Celestino got lost on the way to Skate Canada?” Phichit repeated. 

Yuri smiled. “Oh, yeah. And we kept circling the hotel without even knowing it.”

“Are you ok Yuri?” Victor murmured. 

“He’s fine,” Phichit replied before Yuri could. “He’s in a nesting mood.”

“Phiiiichiiiit!” Yuri whined. 

Phichit laughed and shrugged. He held out his phone for a selfie. “Can’t live with you for years and not learn to recognize the signs,” Phichit said while captioning the photo. “When do you think it’ll start?”

Yuri sighed. “You never did learn discretion about such things... Tomorrow night.”

“Cutting it close, aren’t you?” Chris asked. 

“The emergency suppressants mess with my balance,” Yuri explained. “I only take them if there is clear overlap with a competition and I have no choice.”

Phichit nodded in understanding as he took another photo. “I bet you’re happy to have somebody help you with it this time though.”

Yuri groaned as his face heated. “Phichit…” he whined again. 

Phichit paused his captioning to look up and smile. “It’s good to see you two together though.” He turned back to his phone. 

Chris nodded. “You two look happy.” He looked to Phichit and let his hand drift to his back. “Makes me want to…”

“Hamsters,” Phichit said without looking up from his phone. 

“What?” Chris replied with a blink.

“Aaand done!” Phichit said as he posted the photo. “Hamsters,” he repeated. “You were going to ask how to court me, right? Hamsters. Anything and everything hamster.”

“Or  _ King and the Skater _ ,” Yuri added. 

Phichit pointed to Yuri. “Or  _ King and the Skater. _ But hamsters are better.” He turned so that Chris was at his back, and held out his phone. “Selfie!”

Chris chuckled. “Guess I should have asked sooner.”

“Yes you should have,” Phichit said. He captioned the photo and put down his phone. He studied Yuri for a minute then turned to Victor. 

“Get him back to the room Victor. He’s itching to nest.”

Victor turned and pressed a kiss to his forehead. His lips felt cool against his skin. “Is that true solnyshko?”

Yuri nodded. 

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Everybody was enjoying themselves.”

“We’ll see each other next month,” Phichit said. “At the final. You should go nest before it gets any worse.”

Yuri nodded and tucked himself against Victor’s side as they stood and made their way back to the room. 

He needed to nest, he needed his mate. 

He made a beeline for the bed as soon as they were in the room, stripping the blankets and pillows from the other one. He piled pillows and used the stolen linens to secure them as he formed the nest, and purred as Victor started passing some of the shirts he’d worn over the past several days. 

He stripped and was about to climb into the nest when Victor tugged him into his arms, pressing a cool hand to his forehead. 

“You’re already getting feverish,” Victor murmured. “Take a twenty-four hour suppressant now that the exhibition is over. If you don’t I’m going to extend our stay here because I don’t think the airline will let you on like this.”

All Yuri could focus on was Victor’s smell. He pushed his nose against the alpha’s scent gland. 

His head cleared somewhat with the alpha pheromones flooding into him. He relaxed, his alpha was there. 

“Yuri?” Victor asked. “The suppressant?”

Yuri nodded. He couldn’t go into heat yet. They’d picked out a lovely heat hotel outside of Hasetsu. The nesting beds were perfect, and they would have food and water delivered on a schedule. 

He wanted to have his heat there, with Victor. 

He stumbled to the bathroom, found the pill in his toiletry bag and popped it through the foil backing. He swallowed it with a full glass of water and made his way back out. He grabbed Victor’s hand on the way to the nest. 

“Need you…”

Victor’s answering growl was all it took to have slick coating the inside of his thighs. 

The pill fought the encroaching haze as he bounced on Victor’s cock, but the only thing he could focus on was the length, then knot inside him. 

It was so good.

He awoke to sunshine and the feel of dried cum and slick between his legs. He realized that he’d fallen asleep, probably with Victor’s knot still inside him. He shifted, but couldn’t find his alpha. “Vitya?”

“Good morning solnyshko,” Victor murmured, leaning over the nest and pressing a kiss to his forehead. He hummed. “Feels like the fever’s broken for now. For a while last night I worried that you took the suppressant too late.”

“How bad was it?”

Victor grinned. “Let’s just say you very enthusiastically begged for my babies. And wouldn’t let me stop until you’d fallen asleep.”

Yuri groaned and flopped back into the nest. 

“You should get up and shower,” Victor said. “I’ve ordered room service and breakfast will be here soon. I’ve also moved up our flights to an earlier departure. I don’t think that suppressant will work the full twenty-four hours. We need to get to the heat hotel as soon as possible.”

Yuri nodded and dragged himself from the nest. The steam from the shower made him lightheaded, but he managed to keep his feet as he cleaned himself. He was just pulling on some clothes comfortable for travel when he heard the knock at the door. He emerged a minute later to see breakfast sitting on the small table. He rubbed his stomach, already the thought of food made him nauseous. He opened the lid to his plate and saw an assortment of cool cut fruit. 

Tears sprang to his eyes. “Vitya…”

A kiss on his forehead. “I figured after how close it was last night you wouldn’t want much. Eat what you can anyway though?”

Yuri nodded and started picking through the fruit. He managed half the plate before his system refused any more. 

They packed quickly, and were soon in a cab headed toward the airport. 

“Do you have everything you’ll need?” Victor murmured. “Or do we need to stop by home first?”

“I… I think I have everything,” Victor replied from where he was pressed against Victor’s neck. 

“I’m going to rent a car from the airport then,” Victor replied. “I think the sooner we get to the hotel the better.”

Yuri nodded. He could feel the suppressants working, but he could sense the itch again, and the need to be filled. Sooner sounded better. 

He tried to doze on the plane, but was grateful to be off again, away from the smells of so many other people and in the car with Victor. 

He closed his eyes. He needed to nest. 

Victor squeezing his thigh. “We’re almost there solnyshko.”

Then they were at the hotel, checking into the room. Yuri bolted for the bed. He needed to clean himself, to prep for his mate. But they needed a nest, a place where their scents could mingle properly. He ripped open the kit left by housekeeping and set to construction, whining at how long it was taking. 

Anxiety clawed through him. Would Victor leave if his nest wasn’t perfect? His whine got stronger. 

Arms around him, pulling him close. He struggled, he needed to nest. His nest needed to be perfect for his alpha.

Victor’s scent, surrounding him, soothing him. “It’s ok Yuri. I’m here, and I’m not going anywhere.”

Yuri relaxed against his chest. 

Victor’s lips on his hair. “How can I help?”

Yuri looked to the luggage, to the bag where he knew all the clothes that smelled like Victor were. 

Victor chuckled. “You work on the nest, and I’ll grab the things that smell the most like us. Ok?”

Yuri nodded and scurried back to the nest, tucking and tugging the pillows and linens into a proper shape. He wanted to show his alpha that he could build the best nests. 

There was slick on the inside of his thighs, and half his thoughts were about the cock that was about to spend the next three days mostly inside him. Even while the remaining rational part of his brain tried to remind him he was on birth control, the heat addled part wondered what their babies would look like, and how many his alpha would get him pregnant with that heat. 

He giggled to himself with the thought that he could be as good as Takeshi was with Yuko, and give Victor triplets the first time he was bred.

Things that smelled like them made their way into the nest, and soon Yuri was purring as he thought of being bred and knotted over and over. 

“Yuri…”

Yuri turned and smiled at his alpha. His alpha was so pretty. He smelled good.

His alpha chuckled. “Thank you. You’re pretty and smell good too.”

Did he say that out loud?

“Yes you did,” his alpha… Victor… replied. “Now darling. I think you should prep yourself before you don’t want to leave your nest.”

Yuri looked around. He didn’t want to leave already. But something clawed at his instincts. 

Clean... Clean meant healthy babies. Yes… clean. 

He stumbled from the nest to the bathroom. Clean for Victor, clean for babies. 

Once he was nice and clean he made his way back to the nest. Slick was already dripping down his legs again from his freshly cleaned hole. 

He needed filled. He needed bred. He climbed into the nest, and immediately displayed for his alpha, legs wide with his ass in the air, face and chest pressed to the lining of the nest. His cock was hard and leaking, but he needed his alpha’s knot more than anything he’d ever needed before. 

“So beautiful,” Victor murmured, running a finger up the inside of Yuri’s thigh.

Yuri shuddered at the touch. 

Victor pressed a kiss to the back of Yuri’s neck, so close to his bonding point that he wanted to howl in frustration at not being claimed then and there. Then Victor’s finger was inside, and he lost himself to sensation. 

Victor, kissing down his back. 

One finger becoming two, teasing that spot inside that made him sob with pleasure. 

The scent of slick as the teasing fingers were removed, and Victor’s hands parting his ass-cheeks. 

Yuri nearly screamed in pleasure as Victor dragged the flat of his tongue across his entrance. 

“Vkusno,” the alpha growled. 

Then Yuri was lost again, howling in bliss as his alpha lapped the slick from around his hole before delving in to lick it from the source. 

He came the first time, cock untouched, from the overwhelming pleasure brought by his alpha’s tongue. 

His alpha was so good, so good. But he needed more. He thrust back against his tongue. Fingers joined it and he howled again as they found the spot inside that made his mind white with pleasure. 

But he needed more. He needed his alpha’s cock. He needed his seed. 

“Please alpha! Please!” he begged, hoping his alpha understood. 

“Hmm?” the alpha asked, tongue still lewdly inside. 

“Breed me!” Yuri cried. 

A chuckle, and all the delicious sensation was gone. 

Yuri whimpered, then hands gripping tight to his hips, and the head of a cock teasing right at his entrance. 

“With pleasure,” his alpha growled, burying himself to the hilt in one smooth motion. 

Yuri  _ screamed _ in bliss, cock pulsing cum as he came immediately at the intrusion. 

His alpha gave him a minute, but the haze was thick and he was begging again almost immediately. 

His alpha’s hips snapped, in and out. The cock dragged through him fast and furious and he needed it. His legs spread wider, wanting more, wanting deeper, and his alpha gave it to him, fucking him hard and fast. 

“Breed me alpha! Breed me!” he sobbed, tears of absolute pleasure coursing down his face. 

“Gonna fill you up pretty omega. Gonna get you round with my babies,” his alpha promised as he pounded into him. 

“Yes…yes…” Yuri begged. Babies, all his alpha’s babies. 

His alpha was fucking him hard and fast, then suddenly there was a hand on his cock, stroking it to the same pace. 

Yuri lost it, screaming as he came again. 

His alpha pushed deep at the same time, and Yuri saw white as the pressure from his alpha’s knot pressed inside just right. 

“Alpha!”

“That’s right,” his alpha growled. “Milk my knot with your pleasure Yuri.”

Yuri curled into the nest. It was good… soo good. 

He was panting as the haze lifted the tiniest bit, temporarily sated by the knot inside him. 

Victor was kissing his back and trying to tug them onto their sides. 

“Come on Yuri,” he said softly. “We’ll be tied for a while. Let’s relax.”

Yuri nodded and allowed Victor to help. He closed his eyes as Victor’s arms tightened around his middle, spikes of pleasure coursing through him every time the cock inside him pulsed with fresh seed. 

It was going to be a good heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> Yay Smut! And a bit of fluff. 
> 
> Next time: Mating/bonding. 
> 
> Head over to tumblr and yell at me about Yuri On Ice at [phoenixwaller.tumblr.com](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


	6. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite the challenges of the final two competitions, Victor and Yuri know that the only ones they want are each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the love on this fic!
> 
> Little bit of angst in this chapter. Not much but yanno...
> 
> Also, mild panic attack from Yuri in his first POV section. It starts with his anxiety and ends with Victor soothing him if you absolutely have to skip it. 
> 
> If you've been enjoying this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Victor fidgeted on the hard airport chairs, Makkachin dozing at his feet. He couldn’t remember exactly when Yuri’s flight was arriving, but it didn’t matter. He needed his omega. He needed him in his arms as soon as he landed, and that meant waiting just in case the flight arrived early.

He needed to tell him how proud he was. 

He’d been able to see Yuri’s free skate on his phone while he sat with Makkachin at the vet. He’d watched his sweet omega struggle for every point, but he’d managed. He was going to the final. 

Victor couldn’t have been more in love. Even when they were apart Yuri was so strong. 

The three days of Yuri’s heat had been utter bliss, especially after the haze thinned enough to break between waves, where they could talk while they were tied together. 

They were still in the afterglow, closer than ever, when Mari’s call arrived and the world crashed down around them. Suddenly Victor was returning to Japan on his own, fear of losing his longest companion running through him, and Yuri was alone in Russia fighting to make their goal a reality. 

Makkachin woke up, sat and rested her head on Victor’s knee. She whined, eyes searching his face. 

“I know girl,” he said, scratching behind her ears. “I miss him too.”

She yawned and padded off to watch a fresh group of people walking past the glass dividing them from the international arrivals corridor. Victor watched for several minutes, until the group seemed to thin. 

He sighed and turned back to the floor. 

_ Not that flight either.  _

Makkachin barked, and jumped up against the glass. Victor was about to scold her when he saw who was on the other side. 

_ Yuri… _

Victor leapt to his feet, never breaking eye contact with his mate. They started running in unison, Makkachin at Victor’s heels. 

He needed to hold his mate, console him, and verify that he was real and there. 

The doors opened and Yuri crashed into his arms. Yuri asked him to remain as his coach, as if he ever thought to do anything else. Then they stood there, in the middle of the exit, unable to move for several minutes, each clinging tightly to the other. 

Victor barely remembered picking up Yuri’s luggage and the walk to the hotel, the flight arriving late enough that they missed the last train to Hasetsu. 

They ate a late dinner provided by room service, and Victor wanted nothing more than to reconnect with his mate. But he assumed that Yuri was too tired after his flight. 

Yuri, his sweet omega, surprised him yet again, and seemed to have the same idea. As they cuddled he ground against Victor until he couldn’t take it any longer. He quickly opened his mate and flipped him onto his stomach, thrusting into him with long, smooth motions that left them both moaning the other’s name. 

He could feel their bond strengthening again as his knot tied them together. But he wanted more. 

He kissed Yuri’s bonding point as exhaustion pulled them toward sleep, despite still being tied together. 

He wondered how the omega’s beautiful neck would look sporting his bite. 

* * *

Yuri held his medal above his head, silver glinting in the room lights as it spun. A reflection off something else and his eyes were drawn to the gold of his ring.

Silver… and gold…

Silver wasn’t good enough. 

Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes before falling onto the pillow behind him. 

He’d promised his mate gold. 

Victor said they’d get married once he won gold. 

He thought of their impending separation for their respective national competitions, and the tears flowed freely. Anxiety gnawed at him. 

_ I failed. What if Victor finds another omega he’d like to court? One that doesn’t make stupid mistakes and hurt him with words like “let’s end this.” _

Yuri knew it was ridiculous, but the fear laced through him regardless. Besides Makkachin’s choking incident they hadn’t been apart in eight months. Two weeks seemed a lifetime in which anything could happen. 

Yuri curled into the nest, clutching his medal to his chest, tears dampening the sheets. The smell of distressed omega filled the room and he was powerless to stop it. 

“Yuuuuri!” Victor sing-songed as he strode into the room. “Good news. Minako…”

Victor stopped. 

“Yuri!” 

The sound of feet, the smell of protective alpha. A presence in his nest. 

“Yuri… Yuri.. solnyshko. Are you alright? What’s wrong? Are you hurt?”

Yuri turned and latched onto Victor’s shirt. He held his alpha close, crying against his chest. 

“I’m sorry Vitya, I’m sorry. I failed…” Yuri sniffled. “I f… failed and n...now we… we can’t get married!”

Victor’s hand running up and down his back, soothing him. Lips on his hair. 

“Shhh Yuri,” Victor cooed. “Silver isn’t a failure. And there are more competitions. There’s plenty of time to win gold my love.”

Yuri nestled into the calming scent of his alpha. “But we’re going to be apart… What if you find a better omega to court back in Russia?”

A deep growl from the alpha, and Yuri looked up to see anger in his stunning blue eyes. 

“There are no better omegas Yuri. I could search the world over, and none of them would even come close to you.”

“But... “

Victor’s lips on his, silencing his anxious thoughts. He moaned into the kiss, pressing against his alpha. 

“I love  _ you _ Yuri,” Victor said as they parted. “I went to Japan to court  _ you _ . Nobody else. In all my years nobody has made me feel the way you do.”

“Really?”

Victor nodded as he tipped their foreheads together. “I made so many mistakes at first I thought I’d lost you before I even started. Had I known you didn’t remember the banquet I probably wouldn’t have shown up with my cock on display.”

Yuri laughed, a wet sound that mingled with his remaining tears. “It is impressive. I had so many fantasies of it.”

Victor smiled. “No more fantasies though, right? Now you can have it whenever you want.”

Yuri nodded, and laughed again. Heat pooled in his belly at the thought and slick started to coat his entrance. 

He sighed. As much as the words helped, there was nothing more than a promise tying them together. 

“What’s wrong?” Victor asked as the mood shifted again. 

“I wish I’d have won gold,” Yuri whispered. “We could go to a magistrate first thing in the morning, get married, and be bonded.”

He heard a catch in Victor’s breathing, and worried he’d pushed too far. 

Hands on his cheeks, and Victor was tipping his chin up. All he saw was love in Victor’s eyes. 

“We don’t have to be married to be bonded Yuri,” Victor murmured. His fingers teased at Yuri’s bonding point. 

“But…”

Victor smiled. “Marriage is for the benefit of other people. The ceremony is a celebration of life and love with those dearest to you. It’s a chance for them to partake in your happiness. The paperwork is for the benefit of governments to know how people are connected. But bonding… bonding is for  _ us. _ Bonding is our promise to each other. It’s unbreakable. Either can exist without the other. There are bonded pairs who never wed, and there are marriages that never bond. There are those who neither wed nor bond, but spend the entirety of their lives happy together. There are no rules governing how we love or how we share our happiness.” 

Victor kissed him. “Yuri. What matters most is how we feel about each other. Nothing can take that away.”

Yuri thought of Yuko and Takeshi, bonded before their marriage. He thought of other couples from college who had done the same. 

Victor’s fingers on the back of his neck, a silent offer. The look of love in Victor’s eyes, hope mingled in the clear blue. 

Yuri swallowed and squeezed his eyes shut. “V… Vitya?”

“Yes Yuri?” Victor murmured. 

“Would… would you bond me? Claim me as yours forever?”

Victor kissed him gently. “Yuri, I’ve wanted to do that since the day I met you.”

“Before the banquet even? Yuri asked. 

Victor chuckled. “Before the banquet. It was just then that I realized that my life would never be complete without you.”

Tears slid down Yuri’s cheeks. “I love you Vitya.”

“I love you too Yuri.”

* * *

Yuri spread his legs and displayed himself for his alpha. After nearly an hour of cuddling and happy crying in the nest they agreed that they wanted to bond immediately, before separating the next day. They knew that their instincts would want the other around, but they wanted the connection more.

They both wanted to go home with the promise of forever.

A pleased rumble echoed around the room, Victor growling at the sight before him. His Yuri, the beautiful perfect omega that had stolen his heart a year prior, was about to be his for the rest of their lives. 

Victor lapped the slick from Yuri’s cleaned hole, opening him slowly and preparing him for the bonding knot. They’d likely be tied until morning, and he wanted every second to be as enjoyable as possible for Yuri. His fingers explored, finding the place inside that had Yuri begging to be filled. 

Then Victor was behind him, pushing into the welcoming warmth of his mate. He thrust slowly, feeling Yuri melt into a puddle of pleasured instincts. 

He lost track of time, relishing the drag along his cock, the feel of his mate. Then a gasp, an interruption of the chanting of his name, and Yuri came around him. 

Victor growled his approval, draping himself over Yuri’s back as he continued to thrust. He leaned in and started sucking and licking at Yuri’s bonding spot.

* * *

All Yuri could feel and smell was his love, his alpha, his Vitya. The long cock inside him was like an anchor, keeping him from just floating away on the waves of pleasure coursing through him.

Despite everything, they’d found each other, and now they were about to be bonded for life. 

He came hard thinking about the man who was his mate, and their future together. 

He needed more, thrusting back against Victor, who was kissing his bonding point. The cock inside him met his thrusting, and soon the sound of alpha growls and slapping skin filled the room. 

Yuri came again, lost to the pleasure. 

He came down from the high, his omega instincts expecting a knot, but there wasn’t one. His alpha was still thrusting, and he was over-sensitive. 

It was both too much and not enough. He scrambled to try and get away in order to ease the sensations coursing through him at the same time that every instinct wanted to be restrained by his alpha, wanted to be  _ claimed _ in that one final, feral act. 

A deep alpha growl as Yuri struggled, then the kisses on the back of his neck turned to teeth, holding against ihs bonding point.

Yuri stilled, subdued by instinct. His purrs joined the growls as Victor started pounding into him. 

Eros, pleasure upon pleasure, until one was drowning in it. Yuri was drowning. Each thrust of the cock sent sparks of ecstasy through his body. He was begging, pressing his neck against the teeth that held so much promise. 

A wrist held to his mouth, a burst of his alpha’s scent. 

His alpha… yes… his alpha. That was the scent of his alpha. 

The tiny bit of his rational mind remaining told him he was imprinting on his mate. 

He needed more. He licked the scent gland in front of him until his mate gave him more. He purred, and cried out in pleasure, and spread his legs a bit more. 

He was being  _ claimed. _ He was imprinting on his mate, and soon they’d be bonded. 

He needed more. He needed his mate to fill him in every way possible. He sucked on the scent gland, holding it between his teeth so that his alpha couldn’t take it away. 

The pounding of the cock inside him increased, and Yuri bit down on the wrist as bliss threatened to overtake him. 

Pressure on his bonding point, his alpha’s teeth digging into his skin. It hurt, and at the same time was the most intense pleasure he’d ever felt. 

He needed. He needed his alpha’s bite, his scent, his seed. 

A deep thrust that grazed him inside just right. Yuri came hard.

Yuri screamed and bit hard into his alpha’s wrist, blood bursting into his mouth from the wound along with an overwhelming amount of his alpha’s scent. 

Pain mixed with pleasure on his neck, a growl from his mate. 

A knot, hard and huge inside him. 

Yuri’s mind went white. His alpha, his alpha had bonded him. His alpha had given him unimaginable pleasure. 

His teeth were tight on Victor’s wrist, and Victor’s tight on his neck. 

For a split second their souls touched, winding inexorably together. 

Time stopped. 

He came back to himself. The taste of copper on his tongue mingling with Victor’s scent. His mate, still with teeth in Yuri’s neck, growling possessively behind him while the knot inside pulsed. 

Yuri released his mouth from Victor’s wrist and started licking at the wound, pausing every few seconds to admire his bonding mark. 

His bonding mark, on Victor.. His mate. 

Everything felt the same, and everything felt different. He could feel the bond between them, the places where their souls had touched that would never separate again. 

He licked the wound, and purred. 

Victor started licking Yuri’s neck, possessive growl filling the nest. 

Eventually they shifted to their sides, still licking at each other occasionally to clean the wounds and deepen the bond. 

Victor took a moment to admire the mark on his wrist, and told Yuri how beautiful the mark on his neck was. 

They fell asleep, Yuri breathing from Victor’s wrist, and Victor from his neck. Imprinting on each other as they were tied together. 

As mates. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> Bonded!
> 
> Next time: New beginnings (next chapter is mostly gonna be breeding and mpreg for those of you who prefer to avoid that particular aspect, hence the happy ending here)
> 
> Head over to tumblr and yell at me about Yuri On Ice at [phoenixwaller.tumblr.com](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


	7. New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 5 World Championship golds Yuri's career as a competitive skater comes to a close, and the next chapter of their life begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the final chapter. Thanks so much everybody for joining me for omegaverse week. Make sure to check out the other authors and artists as well. (click the collections link ;-) )
> 
> Oshichiya - Japanese baby naming ceremony. I couldn't find many details besides the menu so I just went simple and please forgive me if I'm way off. 
> 
> If you've been enjoying this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

##  **~ 5 Years Later ~**

Victor relaxed on the couch, smile playing on his lips as he listened to his mate and husband humming in the kitchen. The smell of cooking wafted in, mixed with the scent of an omega in pre-heat. 

Victor looked across at the frame hanging on the wall, specially made not long after their first Grand Prix Final together, made to house Yuri’s World Championship medals. 

Five years, five golds, the most recent and final added less than two months prior -- Yuri’s final competitive skate. 

Now they were about to embark on the next stage of their lives together. 

The padding of feet behind him and Yuri leaned over to press a kiss to Victor’s neck. 

“Done cooking?” Victor asked, holding out his hand for his mate, the bonding mark just visible on his wrist. 

Yuri rounded the couch, wearing only a long t-shirt as the heat symptoms got stronger. He curled up in Victor’s arms, pressing his nose to the alpha’s scent gland. “It’s cooling. I’ll need to go portion it out in a few minutes.”

Victor kissed Yuri’s temple. “There’s still time to find a room in a heat hotel. Get meals delivered…”

Yuri chuckled. “I… I want to do this Vitya… I mean…”

Victor felt Yuri’s face heat where if was still pressed into his neck. 

“You’re going to be a mother,” Victor finished. 

Yuri nodded. “I hope…”

Victor kissed his hair. “I know, and you’re going to be a wonderful mother. You started taking prenatal vitamins as soon as worlds was over, you’ve been off your birth control for long enough too. You even had a fertility check the other day, and the doctor said everything looks good.”

Yuri turned his head up, anxiety swirling in his eyes. “But… what if I don’t get pregnant?”

Victor smiled and brushed the hair from his forehead before kissing the skin there. “Then we try again your next heat, and every day in between. There’s time solnyshko, and our babies will happen when they’re ready.”

Yuri nodded and rested his head on Victor’s chest. Victor ran his hand up and down his back until the omega was purring softly. 

They were so comfortable that he almost missed the increasing warmth of Yuri’s skin. It was only when the May breeze filtered through the open window and chilled him with the contrast that he noticed it. 

“We better portion the food,” Victor murmured, pressing a hand to Yuri’s forehead. “Your heat’s trying to come early again.”

Yuri grumbled and tried to burrow further into Victor’s neck. 

Victor chuckled. “I’ll make you a deal. You go prep and make yourself comfy in the nest, and I’ll portion the food. Ok?”

Yuri grumbled again, but nodded. Victor helped him up and watched as he padded toward the bathroom before getting off the couch himself. He took one last look at the frame holding Yuri’s medals and smiled. 

His beautiful mate had promised him five world titles, and he’d held up his word. 

Victor’s smile widened as he saw the containers spread on the counter, waiting to be filled with cooled food. He portioned out Yuri’s cooking, then set the meals in the fridge. Finally he checked the locks and closed the windows. 

When he entered the bedroom Yuri was already curled in the nest, cheeks flush with pre-heat.

“Alpha…” he murmured as soon as he saw Victor, reaching out his hand and shifting to display.

Victor smiled. “Let me check that we have enough water and energy bars for the first day love, then I’ll join you.”

Yuri nodded and curled on his side again. 

Victor leaned over the edge of the nest and kissed his forehead. “Think round thoughts my love.”

Yuri smiled. “Round… with alpha’s babies.”

Victor growled in agreement. “Round with our babies.”

They’d discovered early on that they both had a breeding kink, often using it in their dirty talk. But it was real this time, and a thrill ran through Victor as he checked the mini-fridge that had all their first day necessities. 

This time when he knotted Yuri he was actually aiming to plant his seed inside his mate. They were ready, and their kink would become a reality. 

And he would breed his mate again and again. They could afford as many children as his sweet omega wanted. 

A growl formed low in his throat, and he realized that his rut was starting as well, having gradually shifted to match Yuri’s heats. He climbed into the nest, the growl deepening in approval as his mate displayed himself. 

He took his time, savoring the flavor of Yuri’s slick, occasionally moving to suck the head of his cock as well. 

His mate was so beautiful, and would give him the most beautiful babies. 

Yuri screamed in pleasure, and the last vestige of rational thought in Victor was glad that they’d splurged to soundproof the condo a few years earlier. 

Victor knelt behind his sweet omega, fingers digging into his hips as he pushed his cock into the delicious inferno 

Yuri screamed again as he was filled, and almost immediately began thrusting back onto Victor’s cock. 

Victor growled his approval as his hands slid up his mate’s sides. His fingers traced to his chest, and he earned deeper moans as he played with the nubs of Yuri’s nipples, the same buds that would nourish their babies. His hands trailed down to knead the softness of his off-season belly. 

He needed to breed his beautiful mate. He fucked into him hard and fast. He needed to fill, he needed to make him round with their babies. 

Yuri cried out for his alpha as he came, and Victor roared his answering pleasure. He pinned his omega down into the nest. “Do you feel that?” he growled as his cock pulsed. “I just put a baby in you.”

Purring from his omega, who started thrusting back as soon as his own orgasm passed. 

Victor’s growl deepened. 

“Tell me what you need Yuri.”

“More…” Yuri moaned. 

Victor chuckled and nipped at the bonding mark on the back of his neck. “More what love?”

“Breed me alpha!” Yuri cried. 

Victor knelt again, his fingers digging into Yuri’s hips as he pulled almost all the way out before slamming in again. “With pleasure,” he growled.

“Yes!” Yuri screamed. 

* * *

 

Yuri slid aside the screen and waddled into the room, sighing with relief as Victor helped him sit. The alpha immediately pressed a kiss to his temple. 

“Feel better love?” he asked softly. 

Yuri nodded. “She’s just dancing on my bladder again.”

Victor chuckled. “Minako’s already battling Lilia for who gets to give her the first dance lessons.”

Arms around Yuri from the other side as Phichit latched onto him, hands all over his belly, the baby inside seeming to sense her honorary uncle and getting excited. 

“Phichit!” Yuri whined. “She’d finally gone to sleep!”

“Come on Yuri…” Phichit laughed. “I gotta do this while I can. She’s gonna make her appearance any day now.”

“Feel your own!” Yuri whined. “You’re pregnant too!”

Phichit pouted as he sat up and pressed his hands to his less developed bulge. “But I can’t really feel it yet.”

“That’s not what you said last night,” Chris purred, tugging his mate back into his arms. “Last night you said our little jelly bean was doing flips inside after I knotted you.”

Phichit blushed crimson. 

“Tonight we’re gonna try for axels,” Chris continued, pure seduction dripping from his voice. 

Phichit buried his face in his hands and Yuri laughed. 

“What?” Chris asked with a wink, voice playfully innocent again. “Gotta get the little one training early if they’re gonna have any chance of getting gold with your kid around.”

Laughter from around the table. 

“So when do you find out the gender?” Victor asked as Yuri tucked into his side. 

“At Phichit’s next appointment,” Chris replied, resting a hand on the Thai omega’s back. “If he wants to that is.”

“You don’t wanna know?” Yuri asked. 

Phichit shrugged. “I kinda like the idea of not knowing until they’re born.”

“You’ll just make more work for yourself in coming up with a name you know,” Yuri countered. “It was hard enough  _ knowing _ we were having a girl.”

Chris smiled. “Gonna tell us what you picked?”

“Nuh-uh,” Victor replied. “Yuri’s adamant. You’ll find out at the oshichiya like everybody else.”

Yuri smiled and nuzzled against Victor. “He’s being so good about recognizing my traditions,” he yawned.

Victor turned and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Cause they’re important to you.” There was a pause. “You look sleepy solnyshko.”

Yuri tucked farther into Victor’s side, he closed his eyes and nodded. 

Victor’s arm, warm and comforting around him. 

“It’s getting late,” Victor suggested. “I should get Yuri to bed.”

Chris and Phichit stood, Phichit coming over to hug Yuri. “See you tomorrow.”

Yuri smiled and nodded. “Tomorrow. Oh and Phichit… Chris?”

Both men turned. 

“Thanks for being here,” Yuri said with a smile. “It means a lot to be surrounded by family.”

“Yuri!” Phichit cried, running back over with tears in his eyes. He hugged him again. 

Yuri chuckled. “Still crying at the drop of a hat?”

Phichit nodded into his shoulder. 

Yuri tilted his head to nuzzle his friend. “You’ll get used to it.”

“I hope so,” Phichit replied. 

“Come on mon rayon de soleil,” Chris said. “Let’s let them rest while they have the chance.” (my ray of sunshine)

Phichit stood and waved as Chris guided him from the room.

“Axels?” Yuri heard the Thai man asking from the hall. 

“Axels.” Chris purred in response. 

“Sounds like they’re planning for a busy night,” Victor chuckled. 

Yuri smiled at his mate. “You have to admit, we thoroughly enjoyed the pregnancy sex at that stage too.”

Victor leaned in and sniffed along his neck. “Mm-hmm… already can’t wait for the next one.”

“Vitya!” Yuri whined. “At least let me get this one out before you go putting another one in me!”

Victor sat up with a mock pout. “So no knotting tonight?”

Yuri yawned and shook his head. “It’ll wake her up again. Let’s sleep while we have the chance.”

Victor’s pout grew more pronounced. 

“The doctor says one knot a day is sufficient to keep me loose and ready for birth,” Yuri countered. “And you knotted me this afternoon.”

Victor sighed, but Yuri knew that it was just the alpha’s protective side wanting to do everything possible for his pregnant mate. 

“Help me up?” Yuri offered to placate the instinct to help.

Victor smiled and stood, holding out his hands and helping Yuri to his feet. He then guided them to their bedroom, and Victor helped again as he climbed into the nest with a relieved sigh. 

“Better solnyshko?”

Yuri nodded and tucked himself against his alpha, almost asleep as soon as the scent of his protective mate washed over him. 

 

Sharp pressure. Yuri gasped and his eyes flew open. He sat up, hands traveling immediately to his stomach. 

The pressure eased. 

Yuri looked around. Victor was asleep beside him, and the onsen was quiet. The bedside clock read just after three in the morning. 

Another wave of pressure. Yuri fumbled until he found Victor’s hand, squeezing it hard. 

“Chto?” Victor asked. “Yuri…?” (what?)

“Vitya…” Yuri gasped. “It’s time.”

“It’s… time?” the sleepy alpha asked before the words seemed to register. “It’s time!”

Victor scrambled from the nest, bustling about the room as he grabbed their hospital bags. 

Even around the contractions Yuri couldn’t help but laugh at how overexcited his mate was. 

A knock on the screen and Mari slid it open. “What’s the commotion?” she mumbled. 

“It’s time!” Victor declared. 

Mari’s eyes widened and she nodded. “I’ll be ready with the car in five minutes.”

Victor grabbed the bags and ran out of the room with them before returning a moment later. He helped Yuri from the nest and into a gown and robe. 

More pressure in the car. Yuri smiled. He was about to meet his baby. 

Victor tripped so badly over his Japanese pronunciation at the hospital that eventually Mari had to step in and fill in the blanks with the nurse. Then Yuri was being wheeled to a delivery room.

The birthing haze settled over Yuri as the contractions continued. He was mildly aware of the pressure, and the people other than his mate in and out of the room, but the only thing that mattered was Victor and the new life inside him. 

Then the pressure changed, and somebody he vaguely remembered was his doctor was telling him to push. 

He pushed, gritting his teeth at the pain as he stretched. 

Then the pressure was gone and the haze was lifting. 

A cry cut through the room, and the haze was gone. Victor was crying happy tears beside him and telling him how proud he was. 

His daughter was placed on his chest, and he was in love. She had silver hair just like her father. 

Victor was kissing him and helping him cradle their baby. 

Yuri was exhausted, but had never been happier than in that moment with his mate and child. 

* * *

 

Victor looked over to where Yuri cradled their infant daughter, a smile tugging on his lips. He turned back to the assembled family, Yuri’s parents and Mari, his parents from Russia, and Chris and Phichit, the only two non-blood relatives in attendance for the intimate ceremony. 

Victor looked up to the scroll hanging by the butsudan, his daughter’s name written in both Kanji and Cyrillic. 

Yuri smiled and nodded. 

“Everyone,” Victor started. “We’d like you all to meet the newest addition to the family. Raisa Victoryevna Katsuki-Nikiforov.”

Yuri picked up his daughter’s hand and waved with it. “Say hello Raiska.”

Victor smiled. “It’s pronounced the almost the same in both Russian and Japanese. Risa or Raisa. We chose the jasmine kanji in the Japanese spelling of her name, to mingle with the Russian meaning of rose, like the most beautiful of bouquets.”

A sniffle, and Victor smiled at Phichit holding back tears. 

Victor faltered, unsure what to say next. 

Hiroko made her way over and hugged him. 

The pause was broken as everybody tried to get a look at the baby nestled in his mate’s arms. 

Victor smiled. He thought back, to the banquet, the courting gifts, the years of medals, to all the shiny things that had led to that moment. 

Nestled in his mate’s arms was the best thing of all, their next step as a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> Happy sigh.
> 
> Head over to tumblr and yell at me about Yuri On Ice at [phoenixwaller.tumblr.com](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


End file.
